closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
MGM/UA Communications Co.
''Logo description by Matt Williams and Kris Starring'' ''Logo captures by wolfie14, V of Doom and indycar'' ''Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, Logophile, V of Doom and indycar'' ''Video captures courtesy of phasicblu, EnormousRat, Gorb Stromaire, and ThePreviewsGuy VHS Openings'' Background: MGM/UA Communications Co. was founded in 1986, five years after the formation of MGM/UA Entertainment Co. when MGM acquired UA from Transamerica Corporation in 1981. Before the name existed; from March 25 to August 26, 1986, Ted Turner owned MGM, and both companies were reincorporated as "MGM Entertainment Co." and "United Artists Corporation" for a short time. After UA purchased MGM from Turner, both companies were reincorporated as MGM/UA Communications Co. In 1990, when Giancarlo Parretti under Pathé Communications purchased MGM/UA, the company was renamed as "MGM-Pathé Communications Co.". However the company name reverted back to "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer" on July 2, 1992. (1987-1988) MGM-UA 1987.png MGM UA Communications Co. (with MGM Logo) MGM UA Communications logo United Artists MGM UA Communications Co (1987) MGM UA Communications United Artists Logo (Anamorphic Widescreen) Nicknames: "Zooming/Flashing MGM-UA", "WGBH Rip-Off" Logo: On a black background, an outline of the MGM-UA logo zooms out, leaving a smoky trail behind it. The trail and "MGM-UA" outline splits into three. The smoky trails get sucked into the logo, which stops in the top center of the screen. The "MGM-UA" logo is a metallic, WGBH-like outline. Then, the letters in the words "MGM/UA COMMUNICATIONS CO." appear on-by-one below "MGM-UA". A red line starts in the center of the company name and splits into two, one line going towards the top of the screen, and one towards the bottom. The lines wipe the screen and bring forth either the MGM "Lion" or the UA "Swoosh". The MGM-UA logo zooms towards the viewer as this happens. Trivia: This logo was designed by Paul Pascarella, who also created the Lorimar "Line" logo. Variants: *There is a variation that only uses this logo alone, as neither the MGM or UA logo will follow. This is seen on Pumpkinhead (even on current prints where the 2001 MGM logo appears before it) and the original VHS release of Illegally Yours. *A black and white version exists. *A variant exists on the original VHS release of A Fish Called Wanda, where the MGM logo comes first. Sadly, most current prints just contain the latter logo or the 2001 revision. *Adapted for widescreen (2.35:1) films, the "MGM-UA" logo does not zoom out further than usual, and it doesn't zoom in during the transition to the next logo. *Depending on the film quality, the silver may appear as light brown. FX/SFX: Very cool '80s computer graphics. Music/Sounds: Starts out with a synth chord, and segues into some whooshing sounds com bined with a drum-beat, followed by a synth trumpet fanfare, and then a metallic hit at the end. Some versions feature an echo effect. Although there is one thing, that "hit" at the end does not sound on the standalone variant. The logo will often segue into either Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Leo roaring or the United Artists logo's music. Availability: Uncommon. The MGM/UA Communications-UA Swoosh mixture is seen on old TV, VHS and Laserdisc prints of several James Bond films, and movies from the Pink Panther series (and was used to plaster old UA logos, such as the "Transamerica T"). The version with the UA logo following it can be seen on Baby Boom, I'm Gonna Git You Sucka!, Rain Man, Child's Play, and the 1998 DVD of The Great Escape. The version with the MGM logo following can be seen on Fatal Beauty, Moonstruck, and the VHS releases of Overboard, Poltergeist III, A Fish Called Wanda, and others. Recent prints of some of these films, such as the 2008 and 2012 Blu-Ray releases of Spaceballs, and the 20th anniversary DVD of Moonstruck, will have it replaced with a newer MGM logo. The black and white variant can be seen on the 1988 MGM/UA Home Video VHS release of The Manchurian Candidate and the 1989 MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc release of The Apartment. The trailer variant can be seen on several MGM/UA Home Video releases, such as the 1988 VHS release of Spaceballs. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Some can be caught off guard by the dramatics, but this logo is still a favorite of many in the community. Category:Movie Category:MGM Holdings, Inc. Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:United Artists